gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki
bgcolor=slateblue width=15 default=Page name buttonlabel=Go create Welcome to Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki articles, edits and growing... Content Fanfictions | Characters | Locations | Fanfiction Finales | Gumball Awards The Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki is a wiki that was founded on August 2, 2011 by GumbalFan2 (now GumballFan23). This wiki is dedicated for the fans of the TV show The Amazing World of Gumball on Cartoon Network who want to create their own fanfictions on this show. The term "Gumbapedia" refers to the many stories here that are organized as if in an encyclopedia. There are currently articles in which you can edit and edits made so far, and you can make more! Like any other Wiki, there are rules, so please check them out: Wiki Rules. Join in on other users of the wiki in the community blog, or get to know users better in a fast way with the wiki chat. Do you need help with anything? Ask Agentpman1 or RainbowCupcakes/NiuuP. The wiki usually changes, so more things will be added to the main page occasionally. Thank you for visiting this wiki, and have a nice time making you're own The Amazing World of Gumball stories! Agent's Note Hey. So, you amazingly managed to stumble across this wikia, despite it's unfortunate abandonment. Sadly, this wikia is no longer active. However, if you do wish to continue making fan episodes and or characters, feel free to do so. Also, if it's alright with you... Please, never look back at my old pages/fanfictions. Those stories are no longer meant to be read. They're sad, disturbing reminders of the past. Thank you! Enjoy your stay. :) Many more Please note that this is the Gumball fanon wiki - NOT the actual Gumball wiki. To see the show's actual wiki, go here: Gumball Wiki. Administrators Moderators Quiz's What Happens in Gumba11gUy124's and Agentpman1's The Troll? The boys become trolls and start a flamewar Sannse deletes Crypto's online account, and Agent goes on and trolls The boys join a chat, but trolls cause chaos, and they start fighting. Recent answers: Majority of users think Agentpman1 is the best administrator Should we do a "Story of the Month"? Yes No I'm not sure I need more time November-1: Chris and Jill were the secret couple. To see why, see their gallery. November-2: The gang arrived in Delmore by a helicopter driven by Martha. October: The Revenge of the Bad - or if you want to know more about the wiki's history - visit the Links section below. News is something wrong in 2020? well deep question, i know the answer will be known in April 30, hey, don't ever spoil moments!, in an animated adventure, TSHC, The second biannual Gumball Awards are coming-up! Hope you have covered your nominees! New episodes and characters: Little Cobby, Fangy, Esther Bunny, and more...Latest Episode: Will Dr. Budur success to destroy Elmore and to steal Cobby? Or the gang will return in time to put the events in normal order? Stay tuned with the episode The Incredible Turn of Events (still in hiatus)! Also, expect what will happen in Happy Triplets Birthday, on November 27th (still undone). Anais discovers a life changing secret in The Ice Gem. Note: Some links have not been made yet and will be created soon. *Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki is a guide for new users, specifically teaching you about the features of the wiki. * is a page to help you learn how to write a proper article at Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. *Recent Blog Posts *Gumbapedia Fanon Fanfictions contains a full list of Fanfics written on the wiki. The Ice Gem: Anais finds out she is an incarnation and discovers her ancestors gem. Emily may appear in the fanfiction. Room of Wishes: The room of wishes is found at the basement. The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar 2:The game manage to get out of the void and it were more stronger than before. * TAWOG Fanon Wiki * TAWOG Fan Fiction Wiki * The Amazing World of Gumball FanFic Wiki * Gumball Fanon Randomness Wiki * The Amazing World of Fanons Wiki * Gumball Final Fantasy Wiki (SPIN-OFF) * Cobbapedia (sequel) Note: Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki gives many thanks to Gun Wiki for creating the template used on this page. Help this wiki by making your own page! bgcolor=#C0C0C0 width=15 default=Page name buttonlabel=Go create! /createbox> NOTE: This is outdated. Headline: Gumball2 has recently announced his retirement from the wiki. For more, read his blog I'm Resigning. The entire wiki thanks him for sharing his fanfictions with the rest of the community, and may they entertain generations more. *The wiki welcomes new user Link4908. For more info read his blog Hello Everybody. *The wiki also welcomes new user SmackTheGhost. For more read his blog Generic Introducion Post. Also see his answer to preventing self-voting in his blog Preventing Self-Voting on Polls. *Darwin 3288765 announcing his future plans for himself and the wiki. For more info read his blog My Future Plans for Myself and the Wiki. *Who does Gumball shoot?! You decide in MissingNo.'s blog Vote for my fanfictions climax! *The wiki also welcomes new user TheRobertsFamily3. Read Monty Grassblock Watterson, The Antcestor, and The Class for things he wrote. __NOEDITSECTION__ < Category:Gumbapedia Fanon Category:Browse